Solo Piloting
Scott Why Scott's missing from the Turtles!verse. Here's what I'm thinking. /Lucky Seven's fighting what turns out to be its last battle. The Drift breaks down because Herc gets knocked out, Scott's disoriented but takes solo control and keeps them from getting killed, then passes out, too, after another Jaeger hauls the Kaiju away. Because Herc's second pilot, he never talked much and the LOCCENT feeds are screwy from all the damage, so no one in the control room realizes Herc's out cold and Scott's fighting alone. But our super-duper DriftSci notices and, while Herc's still recovering and has no idea, Scott vanishes into the depths of DriftSci possibly never to be seen again. Herc (& Chuck) have no idea. Don't suppose Pentecost tries getting him out, too? I feel terrible about subjecting anyone with a face to that fate >_< It happens too fast for Pentecost to step in. Scott's vanished before Pentecost finds out what happened to him. If the news had gotten to Stacker in time, he would've. And I'm totally for leaving it to readers' horrible imaginations what happens to Scott. For the story, he just vanishes and rumors fly. Maybe DriftSci starts a story that Scott died in that fight. DriftSci would totally start a story, but not that he died. Dying would lead to grief them (or at least Herc) grieving. Variations of him abandoning his post, though, would make them so angry and ashamed they'd want nothing to do with him and won't investigate his disappearance. "Vanish" How much time happens between the Jones' arrival and Manila (if it is Manila)? Gossip always works. It would be years, since if we want to leave Striker's launch date alone, Lucky has to fall before 3rd quarter of 2019. The Jones boys come into Sydney as Rangers in September 2022. Would Pietr be in Sydney for/shortly after Scott's disappearance? Could he be our 'locker guy' if we go that route? Yes, Pietr would be there for the whole Scott/''Lucky'' fiasco. He would be there from the minute the Sydney Shatterdome opens. He most certainly could be our locker guy. Disassembling Today's evil ideas were limited to a very rough timeline of what Jamie discovers and when. Ooo, got a better idea of what else this PPDC's up to? Lessee, so far I've discovered repeated and horrific attempts to shift neural load onto the Jaeger AI to allow for single pilots. Raleigh And I'm currently talking DriftSci out of disassembling Raleigh's brain to see what let him survive solo combat (gonna guess Stacker kept that detail out of the record to save him). Stacker kept that detail off the record to save himself or Raleigh?. I said that about Stacker doctoring the record to protect Raleigh. Oh my. Raleigh could make a break for it? Stacker That accounts for saving Raleigh, but it does leave the problem of why the PTBs didn't pull Stacker apart, too. Maybe they thought Stacker was too valuable as a commander/leader type to risk his brain? Maybe the vascular deterioration has messed him up enough the evil scientists don't think they'll be able to get results from testing him? What if they were going to pick apart Stacker but he went and adopted Mako with Tamsin? So they were going to dissect Stacker but he became too high-profile to disappear so they stuck him in charge of Tokyo and tried to forget about him. That seems like a good explanation of how Stacker would survive. Tamsin Does the PPDC make Tamsin disappear? Except they wouldn't have any use for her... My impression is that 'useless' former Rangers (like Tamsin) are hooked up with proper medical care (decent PR) and forgotten about. Former Rangers who have damaging stories to tell (like Ranger Egan) tend to disappear or be rendered unthreatening. Noted, thank you! Category:ANSK conversations Category:Meta Pages Category:Pentecost Category:Mako (mention) Category:Liu (mention) Category:Raleigh Category:Solo piloting Category:Pentecost (meta) Category:Tag for the PPDC's lack of ethics Category:DriftSci Category:ANSK events Category:Team Coyote Tango (meta) Category:Knifehead Category:Jaeger Restoration Project Category:GD series (mention) Category:PPDC sees Rangers as expendable Category:Tag for how the PPDC does away with problems Category:Pentecost-Mori-Sevier family Category:Tag for the PPDC fearing their dismantling Category:Tag for the PPDC fearing people will talk Category:Tag for DriftSci's drive for progress Category:Wall of Life Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Pietr Category:Logan (mention) Category:Scott Category:Herc Category:Chuck (mention)